


Ten Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Ten minutes!'' Reverend Amos Howell said. He frowned in front of Unity. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Ten Minutes

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

''Ten minutes!'' Reverend Amos Howell said. He frowned in front of Unity. He viewed tentacles writhing in a tent. ''Give me ten minutes to find others for you to control in Smallville.'' He abandoned his master. 

Reverend Amos Howell saw sweets and ate them. ''Ten minutes!'' he said to Unity. 

 

THE END


End file.
